Sugar
by Flower of Venus
Summary: Sakura has an elder sister? Since when! Haruno Sato meets Team 7 for the first time. She seems to have caught the attention of Sakura's sensei at least. What's her real story? OC/Kakashi Started as a one-shot but has moved to a chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar**

"Oi! Sakura-chan! Onee-chan is here to pick you up!" A girl called out walking up to team seven as they finished up their training for the day.

The young pink-hair groaned and slapped her forehead when she caught sight of her sister, knowing she was far too close for the girl to run and meet up with and drag away peacefully so that she wouldn't embarrass Sakura in front of her team. For a moment she wondered if it might be worth a shot, but her sister had already made it a few feet from the group and it became clear to the young kunoichi that it was a hopeless endeavor, though that wouldn't stop her from doing her best to rush her irritating sister home before she could say anything that might damage her reputation in the eyes of her teammates, one in particular.

The girl who had gained everyone's attention was much less a girl and more of a woman, whose voluptuous curves threatened to pop the seams of her clothing along with the eyes of any man that dare look too long. She certainly made her younger sister look pale in comparison, literally. Compared to Sakura's bright bubblegum pink hair and pale green eyes, the girl in question had much darker pink, almost red, locks going down her back in a long and high ponytail, complimented with dark turquoise eyes.

"Ah Onee-chan, thank you for coming to get me." Sakura said sweetly with her best smile then took the older girl's arm and tugged her in the direction she came. "We better be off then, bye everyone!" Sakura's efforts were in fact in vain, however, her sister being much stronger was able to resist her pulling easily.

"Now hold on a sec sis, I've never had a chance to meet your team before." the girl said and smiled cheerfully as the group of boys, giving them a wave of greeting. "Hi there! I'm Sakura-chan's sister, Haruno Sato. I'm afraid my dear little sister has failed to tell me much about you all but I'm sure I will be able to guess who is who."

The youngest male members of team seven looked at each other then returned their gaze back to the woman claiming to be Sakura's sister. The most odd part of this is that neither of them even knew their teammate had a sister, let alone anything about her, so she had a bit of an advantage over them in the familiarity field.

Naruto poked his thumb into his chest and gave Sato a cheeky grin. "Alright then lady, who am I? I bet Sakura told you a bunch about _me_ at least."

Sato rubbed her chin as she eyed the blond, making him think she had to put a lot of thought into his identity. "You must be... that knucklehead that gives my sis all those headaches, huh?" Poor Naruto visibly drooped at that description but this only made the eldest Haruno laugh. "Oh don't look so glum," she said and pinched his cheek while giving him a wink. "I bet cha Sakura-chan just hasn't noticed what a great guy you are yet, _Naruto_."

She dragged out the boy's name in a sweet and loving voice, making him blush as the cheeky grin returned to his face. "Well you'd probably win that bet." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck, his confidence in himself completely returned.

A loud groan left the pinket's lips as she bumps into her sister's hip. "Come on Onee-chan, stop saying weird things and getting Naruto all worked up. Just say hi and bye and lets go."

Sato ruffled her sister's hair affectionately, though the pinket didn't seem to enjoy it. "Alright, alright, just hold your little horses and this will be over with soon enough." Her eyes moved on to the Uchiha of the group, and a small smirk graced her lips for only a moment. "You must be Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura-chan rarely ever mentions you." Sakura relaxed a little, thinking that wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Whenever she does she is moved to the point of being speechless, sometimes even tears." Relaxed too soon.

Sakura laughed nervously and pumped her sister's hip again. "Oh Onee-chan you make the best jokes, doesn't she Sasuke-kun?" No one seemed to find the humor as well as Sakura had hoped so she gave up and quieted down at her sister's side.

Sasuke gave a curt "hn" and a nod in Sato's direction so she took that as his acknowledgment and smiled to him.

The last member of the team, the ever cool and emotionless leader, had seemed to be ignoring the entire event with his nose in his book. Though Kakashi was reading like always, he was paying close attention to the interactions of this new person and his young wards. Like a good leader Kakashi had done his research on his students so it was no shock to him that Sakura had an elder sister, he had actually heard things about her on the ninja grapevine and knew her to be a fairly capable ninja with a rare specialty of poisons and work in the seduction field. She even had a place in the bingo books, known as Spider Kiss. Of course this was all to be completely secret to anyone outside of her missions and the hokage. He knew better than to discuss her work with her, however, no ninja considered that topic to be anywhere near the range of pleasantries.

"And Konoha's own Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Well it appeared she didn't mind throwing around nicknames, Kakashi thought as he had to stifle a quick laugh, though he did let himself give an embarrassed closed eye grin though she would have no chance of seeing it. "Seems you've heard of me, eh?"

"Of course! Who hasn't?" Sato gushed slightly with a wide grin. "It's a great pleasure to meet you officially." She then gave a respectful bow to which he nodded his head in a bow as well.

"Yes well, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Sato-san." Kakashi answered with all the curt politeness he knew to show.

"Alright Onee-chan, you've met everyone, I really think we aught to go now." Sakura fussed to her sister, tugging on her arm once again.

Sato huffed with an amused laugh right behind it. "Oh alright Sakura, geeze, you'd think you were embarrassed of me or something."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, nothing like that."

The elder Haruno gave team seven a wave as she followed her sister down the road. "It was great meeting you all, we'll have to get together some time!"

Once the girls were out of sight, Naruto snorted and smiled at where they had just been. "Sato-chan isn't anything like Sakura-chan, she sure is pretty though."

Sasuke grunted, which was most likely his version of a laugh as a grin appeared on his face. "Just as obnoxious."

The boys went their separate ways and Kakashi found his thoughts lingering on the eldest Haruno as he walked home in silence. If he remembered right she was only a chunin, but still a capable ninja as long as she had her poisons and was called upon for many high ranked and classified missions, at least this is what he heard. He could see why she was in the seduction field, her figure and friendly demeanor qualified her for it well. Though the seduction field wasn't one for all, and it was looked down on by many ninja, fine and capable young kunoichi's bringing themselves down to the levels of mere whores wasn't something everyone agreed with. Sato-san must be in her late teens or early twenties at most, but of course all the seduction class girls were young, it was simply the way it worked.

"To think... that girl could kill a man with a single kiss."

"Women too."

Kakashi stopped himself from jolting in surprise at the girl's voice. He had only been mumbling to himself and wasn't even aware that anyone was near him. He turned to find Haruno Sato grinning at him. _Why was she even there? _He wondered, keeping his thoughts to himself, learning what mumbling had got him last time.

"Mama forgot ginger, so I offered to run to the store." Sato explained, holding up a shopping bag. "I saw you and wanted to come say hi, but you were... quite wrapped up in your thoughts it appeared."

Kakashi glanced at the sky and noticed the sun was on it's way down. Had he really been walking for that long? Must have lost track of time in the mess of his thoughts, he even went passed his apartment building and ended up in the shopping district. Sato seemed to have found a lot of humor in this, there was obvious struggle on her face as she tried hard not to let out a laugh or let her grin grow too large.

With a clear of his throat, Kakashi nodded to the girl. "Yes well, there's nothing better than a walk around the village to think about things."

"Are my abilities a good thought topic?" she asked bluntly, not in the slightest bit fazed by the topic. "I know it's a real puzzle to many."

"I've heard things, certainly an original technique." Kakashi answered, having regained his composure.

Sato laughed softly. "Whatever gets the job done, you know?"

The copy ninja nodded at her, knowing exactly what she meant. "The life of a ninja, always getting the job done."

Sato's eyes gazed off into the distance, having rested on the setting sun. "Yes, such is the life we lead."

Kakashi looked at her face then, seeing something behind those eyes and that distant gaze. She seemed to be returning to a moment in her past, but what? He tried to ignore the nagging wonder in his mind, but found it practically impossible as the look on her face dragged him further into his own curiosities. It finally broke when she turned back to him with her normal smile and friendly gaze.

"Well I best be off before Mama has a fit and starts throwing things. Besides, been a while since I spent some time with my family." She said with a giggle and waved at the man. "Later Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi watched her retreating form for only a few moments then forced himself to turn and make his way to his apartment once again. He could only guess what his thoughts would be filled with on the trip back.

* * *

I'm not sure where this came from... in all honesty. I was listening to some new music and thought of Kakashi then this image of Sato showed up in my head, I saw her singing the song I was listening to even, and then my mind went to work on creating her character. Just happened! lol

Sato means sugar by the way, thought you might find that interesting. I don't know how far I will take this, might just stay a one-shot but you never know. Anyway let me know what you think! Is Sato interesting? What would YOU do with this character? She has some issues in her past that I might have her face... hmm...

Review please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugar**

Hot and sweaty bodies pressed against one another, grinding to the beat offered to them by the DJ. It was loud, cramped, and just the place to find a rouge ninja enjoying his time away from slicing throats of those he once called comrade. He stood at the bar, leaning his back against it as he sipped his drink and admired the group of people on the dance floor, especially the women. As he ran his gaze around the entire club he noticed someone coming in the door who clearly didn't belong there. A young woman, dark brown hair in pigtails resting on her shoulders, a skirt that she must have thought was too short by the way she tugged on it so much, and a halter top that held up her large breasts nicely. She was practically a deer in the middle of a lion's den, and he was feeling rather hungry.

"You been here before, sweetness?" he asked over the music once she had made her way up to the bar and ordered a drink.

She looked over at him, blushing bright and obviously embarrassed to have been noticed to be such a new comer. She let her eyes drift down to the counter and then back up at him. "Is it that obvious?"

He laughed out loud and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her in close to him. "Don't worry sweetness, Tomo's got a hold of you now and I'll keep you safe, this place can get some real creeps."

The girl began to smile softly and accepted his forwardness. "Well I guess I'm in good hands then, huh?"

Tomo moved closer to her face, pouring his alcohol laced breath all over her senses. "The best." He watched as a small pink tongue slowly moved over her glossed lips and found the urge to taste them as well to be strong. But as he moved in closer he was rejected gently when she turned her head to the dance floor.

"You wanna dance... maybe?" she asked, completely innocent, just how he liked.

He let out a chuckle. "Anything you want sweetness, lead the way."

They found themselves on the dance floor in the middle of everyone, and he was surprised that the shy innocent girl he had picked out had some seriously sexy moves. She would grind her ass against his hips, bend over and show it off for him, even turn around and grind into his leg while moving her hands up and down his chest. It wouldn't be long before Tomo would have to take his sweet little deer to a private room.

Before long they were stumbling up a set of stairs and crashing into a room and on the bed inside. Tomo kissed all over that girl's neck and found places on her body he was sure she had never let anyone touch. He moved up her neck and almost landed his lips on hers, but stopped suddenly to take her face in his hands and look at her.

"You never told me your name, sweetness. Or is that all I can call you?"

The girl grinned shyly. "Sugar... people call me Sugar."

Tomo smirked and decided that was the last step he needed to take and crashed his lips onto hers, tasting the sweet lip gloss she had been wearing. Just as he started to slip her top off of her, he suddenly found it hard to breath. At first he didn't take it too seriously, figuring it was because of the heat between them and a side affect of their actions. But as soon as he had her top completely off and was getting ready to cup her large breasts, he realized he couldn't breath at all, not even take in one shaky breath. He looked at his sweet young deer and noticed a smirk on her lips had formed, but it was too late. She pushed him off of her so he landed on the floor while she stared at his dying form.

"Just let it go, the poison is already taking its toll on you and soon you won't be able to think at all." Her words held no emotion and her face had no remorse, but it was the last thing he saw so he knew in that instant that this is his karma, to die at the hands of a beautiful woman he didn't even know and would never get the chance to know.

Sato sighed and reversed the jutsu on her hair and pulled it free of the pigtails. She then pulled a scroll out from her top that had been hiding between her breasts and started to stuff the body in it for easy clean up and hand off to the customer.

"Just another day's work." she mumbled as she headed out of the hotel and started on her journey back home.

* * *

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, I don't know how long I'll be home this time, lets go out and do some sisterly stuff like we used to." Sato pleaded to the younger pink-hair in the room.

Sakura stopped her rushing about cleaning in her room to look at her older sister sitting on her bed. Sato was all scrunched up with her knees to her chest and a pout on her face. "Since when did we do anything sisterly? You became a ninja when I was like... five, so I know that if we ever did, it stopped then and I'm not too keen on picking it up again."

"Actually you were six when I graduated from the academy," Sato corrected with the same sassy tone that Sakura held. "And it only stopped for a little bit because I was wrapped up in training and all my new responsibilities, it wasn't a choice thing. But now I've got time and I want to spend it with my one and only sister before she is all grown up."

"Well I've got training and responsibilities of my own now, my time is all used up." Sakura retorted, grinning as she believed she had won against her sister's nagging.

Sato looked completely defeated until a smooth and mischievous grin graced her features. "Alright then, you're right Sakura-chan, you've got training and responsibilities now too, and I'm going to respect that."

The younger Haruno put her hands on her hips and nodded at her sister. "That's right, you better."

The eldest stood and walked over to her sister, and as she got closer and closer Sakura found herself being backed against the wall and then she realized that she hadn't really won this battle. "I'll be sure to respect all your responsibilities... when I go training with you tomorrow!"

"What?! No, no, no, you can't do that!" Sakura argued.

"Oh but I can, little sister, and I will. It'll be perfect bonding time for us, you get to train with your team and I might even show them a few moves, plus you and I will be spending time together doing what we love to do." Sato smiled and hugged Sakura tightly. "It's going to be great!"

"But.. but Sato, you can't..." Sakura stuttered in vain.

"You know I'm actually really looking forward to this," the elder girl said as she released her sister and began to think of all the positive points of this plan. "I'll get to spend some more time with your team and get to know them a little better, especially that cute Uchiha kid you like so well."

There was a thud and Sato turned to find her sister had fainted. This only made her smile bigger. "Oh Sakura-chan, I'm excited too!"

* * *

The boys of team seven waited in their training field as their only female teammate seemed to be taking her sweet time. The strange thing was that their sensei had shown up not too long ago, though he was late, he wasn't as late as his female student.

"Sakura-chan is never late," Naruto grumbled. "I wonder whats taking her so long. Do you think she could be sick?"

When the blond looked to his teammates for answers or reassurance, neither one of them even acknowledged that he had spoken. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, deciding it was best to just not waste his breath on these two. Neither one was much conversation anyway. _I miss Sakura-chan... _He thought as he stared down the road she usually came from. Then he caught sight of dark pink hair coming their way. It wasn't the one he was hoping for but he was glad to see Sato at least.

"Hi guys!" Sato yelled while waving big to the boys. "Sorry it took so long, poor little Sakura-chan was hard to get out of bed today." She then turned and revealed her sister on her back, obviously passed out. "I don't know what her problem was today, I'm sure she was just so thrilled that I'd be coming to training today that her little body just couldn't take the excitement."

Kakashi smirked behind his mask, knowing that had to be the reason his young student was so hard to get to training today, but also admired the eldest sister's unwavering persistence.

"Oi! Sakura-chan! You gotta get up! We've got missions today!" Naruto yelled to his knocked out teammate, poking her face insistently.

Sakura finally grew irritated enough to leap from her sister's back and pound on the knucklehead. "Idiot! You couldn't just let it go, could you?!"

Sato moved walked up to Kakashi and flashed him a smile. "You don't mind if I join in today, do you? I don't want to interrupt anything you had planned."

Kakashi shrugged, returning his book back in his pocket and giving the girl a lazy gaze. "Just genin grunt work today, nothing special. I can't promise these three will remain bearable for the entire day."

Sato giggled. "Oh I'm sure I can handle it. Can't be as bad as some of the people I've faced."

It was hard for the copy nin to get used to her referring to her work so casually, many ninja with far easier work weren't able to be that nonchalant about it. He respected her but that didn't mean he'd try doing her job, it wasn't easy, but he did admire her constant bubbliness and joy more than he could really say. She almost reminded him of Gai in a way, without the green and over exaggeration in every situation.

"Might end up being more interesting with another adult around, who knows." Kakashi said, not revealing any emotion on the subject.

Sato smirked and replied in a teasing tone. "Was that a compliment, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi was taken back by that response, though he wouldn't allow himself to reveal that and he just stared back at her without saying a word. She laughed after a minute of silence and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh don't be so serious, mask man. You're so easy to read you don't even know it."

Easy to read? Since when was he, Hatake Kakashi, the man of the mask and sharigan, easy to read? He decided to ignore her teasing completely and turned to his young subordinates. "Alright you three, time for the day to really begin so you better save your energy."

* * *

"Are they always this whiny?" Sato asked quietly to her masked companion.

"Worse even." he replied, turning a page in his book.

"Is that even possible?"

"You'd be surprised."

Sato looked over to the man sitting next to her in the tree they had designated a good overlooking point. She saw that his obvious attention was on the pages in front of him, but what many others wouldn't see is the almost clockwork checkup glances he would give his genin team, the sign of a devoted leader and teacher. It was easy for Sato to see past his uncaring demeanor and notice the subtle hints of a doting figure.

"Something on my face that interests you, Sato-san?" Kakashi asked, breaking Sato from her thoughts.

She shook her head and smiled, leaning her chin on her hand as her elbow rested on her knee. "Just thinking about how much you must care about your students. I'm glad my sister has such a great sensei to teach her the right way to be a ninja and serve your village."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye without turning his head. "Thank you for your approval."

The woman bumped his shoulder with hers and laughed softly. "You know it wasn't meant like that. Can't you just accept a compliment?"

"Was that not what I did?" Kakashi said, the tiniest hint of a tease in his voice.

"With an attitude." Sato replied, smirking. "I should expect nothing less though."

"You shouldn't try to expect anything." he corrected. "That's what will get you in situations you can't handle."

A great sigh left her lips and she stretched out her limbs in front of her then let them droop. "Oh I know, I've learned. But everyone has to learn that, don't they? Sometimes it takes more than once even."

"Yes," Kakashi said with a nod. "That's just part of it."

"Why is it that as I talk to you I feel like I'm being lectured or that I'm back on a genin team of my own, oh Kakashi-sensei?" Sato asked, trying to tease him to replace the dark theme their conversation had taken a turn on.

Kakashi shrugged. "I probably have almost a decade on you, I'm your senior."

A git of laughs burst from the girl next to him like a balloon full of confetti popping. "A decade? Senior? Ha! Don't pretend to be older than you are, it doesn't bring in the right women. I'm sure you don't want young girls with daddy issues."

"What women am I suppose to be bring in then?"

Without missing a beat, Sato grinned up at him and answered in the sweetest tone she could. "Just the right one, don't waste time on the others, they will never be worth it."

This girl, no, woman... continued to blow him away, though he wouldn't tell her that. "I'll do my best, at your request Sato-san."

The two stared at each other, each hiding thoughts behind the smiles on their faces. It didn't seem to happen too quickly for them, a pure short moment in time in the expanse of this universe in reality, but for the two young hearts it was slow to a point it felt as though someone had taken a hold of the hands on the clock to make sure time didn't rush this moment between them.

"Kakashi-sensei! What else are we doing today?"

The yell of Kakashi's blond student broke the trance the two had seemed to enter and both of them looked to him. Kakashi sighed and returned his gaze to his book. "Nothing until you finish with those weeds."

The group of genin groaned but continued on with their laborious task.

Sato gripped the branch beneath her a little tighter than before, having realized how off balance she was suddenly feeling. It was just a look, that's all. She tried hard to convince herself but the more she did the less she was able to handle it, so she gave up and ignored the event all together, returning her attention to the young group working below them.

* * *

I started really thinking about Sato and who she is and what she goes through and has went through and now I just love her. When I love a character is when I find it easiest to write about them so here it is, chapter 2. I'm gonna need to change my description... I didn't receive any reviews on my first chapter so I was a little concerned that the story wasn't being received very well but I did get some favs and follows so I think that's proof enough that at least some people are enjoying this story. Thank you to those who have followed and favorited by the way, I really really appreciate it.

I'm actually going to do something that I don't usually do to myself... I'm going to try and keep a schedule. I'd like to post a chapter at every week... I've never given myself a deadline or anything of the like but because I'm starting college in a couple weeks I think it will be good for me and will keep me in my writing more.

I hope this chapter was enjoyed and that the story itself is good in general. Tell me what you think of Sato, even if you don't love her. I really didn't want a Mary-Sue Sakura's sister thing going down and I think I accomplished my goal but it'd be nice if someone could confirm or refute that. So reviews are love and loved in return, send some love! :)

Have a great week everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sugar**

Sato gently ran a brush through her younger sister's bright pink hair, humming softly. This is one of the few things Sakura let her do when she was home, saying that their mother simply wasn't gentle enough with her hair and Sato was the only one that did it close enough to how she did. Whatever the reason, Sato didn't really care, she just loved the fact that she was able to spend time with her little sister acting like normal sisters.

"You're leaving tomorrow aren't you?" Sakura asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Sato nodded then realized her sister couldn't see it. "Yeah, I'll be getting a new assignment today and leave tomorrow. You going to miss me?"

Sakura gave a grunt in return. "As if. Not like you don't leave all the time anyway."

A sad smile replaced the humorous one on the eldest sister's face. She set down the brush and started to braid the long pink hair. "Kinda harsh little sis, don't you think? I'm helping provide for our family and protect the village. Doesn't that deserve a little bit of credit?"

Sakura flipped her hair over her shoulder once her sister had finished the braid and stood, turning to face Sato. "Maybe if you'd take the time to teach me things and stay home more often so Mama and Papa would stop worrying about what you're doing out there. What do you even do, Onee-chan? Why can't you tell me and teach me?"

The older girl sighed sadly and looked at her little sister then took her hand. "Sakura-chan... you're my baby sister... I'm glad that you're working hard to be a ninja and protect the village and family, but that doesn't mean you need to do it like I do. My work is a lot different than anything you should be doing. It's bad enough that you're going to have to..." but Sato couldn't make herself say it as she looked into the innocent gaze of her little sister.

"What? Going to have to what?" Sakura asked.

Sato shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it right now. Just remember that I will be here for you if you need to talk about anything. Being a ninja is really easy for you right now, the hard stuff hasn't happened yet but I will do anything to protect you from the pain you will face." Then she grabbed Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"Umm... Onee-chan... you're being weird."

It took a moment for Sato to regain her composure and release her sister. "I know, I know. I'm weird, it's ok though because I'm your big sister and that's what I'm here for."

"Sure..." Sakura said and crawled into her bed. "Goodnight Onee-chan. I hope your mission doesn't last too long, you know our parents worry enough."

Sato knew that this was her sister's way of saying she would miss her and let herself smile as she shut out the light as she left the room. "Goodnight Sakura-chan. I'll do my best to come back soon."

With that last goodbye she left out of the window to meet her master for her next assignment. They always met in the place she spent much of her young life as a ninja, even before she was officially a ninja. The room looked like a laboratory, with beakers and all kinds of things bubbling, smoking, and changing under the influence of the elements. Off to the side you would find a greenhouse with plants that wouldn't be growing anywhere else in the surrounding areas. This is where Sato learned to mix her poisons, started taking doses of them to grow an immunity, and grew into the killer she knew she was.

"You're late, that's not like you." An elderly woman said from behind a table with different colored beakers on it. "What caused this?"

Sato bowed low. "Forgive me, Hiromi-sama, I was with my little sister and lost track of time."

Hiromi waved off the girl's tardiness. "Oh well, no use fussing over it now. Come now girl, we will discuss your new assignment in the greenhouse."

The younger of the two nodded to her suppirior and followed her slowly into the greenhouse, shutting the door behind her. Some would think that the greenhouse was only for growing plants, but Sato knew better. This greenhouse was actually well protected with many traps and rigged with soundproof walls. The sun light was artificial with the help of a jutsu of Hiromi's own design, but the plants didn't seem to mind even though they were many floors underground and far from the true sun. This was where Sato received all of her mission details as well as a few top secret poison recipes that Hiromi didn't trust to give her out in the mixing lab. Even the elder poison master had her secrets that she didn't trust to the corrupt ears that could be found in this village.

"How is that sister of yours doing in training? Is she anything like you?" Hiromi asked when she turned to her student and sat in her designated chair.

"She will be a fine ninja, with time." Sato answered curtly. She always became very nervous when Hiromi asked about Sakura, there was no way she was going to let this woman corrupt her innocent little sister and turn her into what Sato had been made into. "My assignment?"

Hiromi frowned deeply. "Sato, enough with the swift subject changing, I've grown tired of it and will tolerate your distrust in me no longer. Why is your sister such a soft subject? She is a ninja just like you, why do you attempt to protect her so? Better yet... why do you attempt to protect her from me?"

Sato ground her teeth together but forced herself to relax her jaw, knowing it would only anger Hiromi further. She bowed low and returned to her regular attitude of complete servitude. "Forgive me, Hiromi-sama, I only worry for her innocence. You plucked me out of the group and made me... what I am now, I may be thankful for all that you have taught me but I don't want this life for Sakura. If she insists on being a ninja then she will be just like all the others instead of serving her county in the shadows like I do."

To the young woman's surprise, her master broke out in laughter. Sato straightened out and saw that the old woman was covering her mouth and trying hard to contain her laughs.

"You are still innocent yourself Sato." Hiromi said once she was finally able to contain her amusement. "You must know that I would never take on your sister, I'm sure with proper training and guidance from a capable ninja that she will be able to do many great things, but she is not right for this. I never told you the story of how I picked you, did I?"

Sato shook her head. "No, you didn't. I thought it was just a random thing because you needed a student."

"I would have never let it be random, though our _great leader_ wanted it to be for the longest time." Hiromi said with a glare as she thought of the third. "He, along with the rest of the council, wanted me to choose someone to pass on my poisons and skills to since I'm obviously out of the fight and have been for a long time."

_**Flashback**_

"_No! None of these girls have it and I refuse to waste my time on someone I do not see fit. Nothing you say will make me change my mind." Hiromi stood stubbornly in front of the council._

"_You have been out of the fight for too many years and your specialty is not one that we find often. We need someone to take your place." Danzo argued with the stubborn old woman._

_Hiromi scoffed and glared at the group. "Yes, I know, my beauty faded with time and I was no longer fit to work in the seduction field. But out of the goodness of my heart I continued to make my poisons and pass them off to the new girls on the job. Shouldn't you be thanking me instead of trying to force my secrets out of me? Besides, you must know that I would never trust anyone you brought before me."_

_The sandaime sighed. "Hiromi, we do this for the good of the village, not to steal your secrets."_

"_Like I would believe anything you said." She said, directing her glare to her the hokage. "If I die before I find someone suitable then my secrets die with me, that's simply how it is. What are you going to do? Threaten me?"_

"_I'm not against it." Danzo said, not completely furious with the woman in front of them._

_Hiromi laughed. "Then you better get use to doing without my poisons. I wasn't afraid to die when I first entered battle, I'm not afraid to die now."_

_With that as her last word to the group of people in charge of the village, Hiromi left their office and began her walk home. As always, she passed the play yard that the academy children played in when their classes had ended. She watched then over the small wire fence, paying close attention to find one that stood out to her. But as always, none of them showed any bit of promise. 'Honestly,' she thought, 'how do they have anyone qualified in the seduction field. These girls couldn't read an expression if it hit them in the face.'_

"_Itachi-kun, where are you going?" a young girl with dark pink hair yelled to a boy with black hair as he began to leave the play yard._

_The boy turned, his face blank. "My mother needs me to look after my younger brother."_

"_You must hate babysitting, huh?" One of the other boys said._

_The girl with dark pink hair pushed the second boy and laughed at him. "Gosh Kisho, you're really stupid. It's obvious that Itachi-kun loves his brother and looks forward to every moment he gets to spend with him. I wish I had a big brother like you Itachi-kun! I'm going to be just as good to my little brother or sister when my Mama has her baby!"_

_The other children looked at the little girl and laughed at her. "Yeah right!" one yelled. "You just don't know people, Sato!" another said._

_The girl fumed, her cheeks growing red. "You guys don't know anything! It's in his eyes! You're all just stupid! Stupid stupid stupid!"_

_Itachi shook his head at their antics and waved as he left. "Bye Sato, don't hurt anyone just because they can't see like you do."_

_It may have looked like any other interaction between children to anyone else, but Hiromi saw something different. She knew that what that girl had said was true about the boy with the expressionless face, only because she saw exactly what the girl they called Sato saw. It was the mention of his brother that triggered something in his eyes, the hardest things to change or take expression from, that proved he really was a caring big brother. _

"_She's the one."_

_**End Flashback**_

"You read that boy with no effort. From then on I knew that it could be only you that I would pass my secrets on to. I saw in you that my mother saw in me when she taught me the things I have taught you. So you must know that no matter how much your sister excels at whatever she does, she is simply not someone that I want in my lab nor under my guidence."

Sato stared at her master for a minute, taking in the information she just received, then shot her eyes to the floor and she bowed low. "Hiromi-sama... please forgive my distrust in you."

Hiromi waved her hand and smiled at the girl. "That's enough of that, I'm done listening to apologies. Sometimes I have to remind myself that no matter how mature you act or what kinds of missions you go on, you are still a child in many ways and children make mistakes."

"When will I stop being a child?" Sato asked, smiling innocently.

"Hmm," Hiromi thought. "When you are dead!" This made the old woman break out in laughs once again and this time Sato joined her, enjoying this side of her teacher. Once their laughter had died down, Hiromi grew more serious. "Now, we must discuss your next mission, there will be changes in this one."

"What kind of changes?" Sato asked.

The old woman reached into her sleeve and pulled out a vile of black liquid. "This for one. This is something that you can't put into a kiss poison of yours, it's slow acting but very deadly and has some interesting affects that we need to show, plus it's something that I would never let you take on even in small doses. Your assignment is to slip this into a councilman's tea, only his tea and only if it's made by a certain maid. All of the information you'll need is in this report." she said and slid a folder of papers down the table wear Sato caught it.

Sato perused the contents on the file with a bored expression. "This doesn't seem too different from things I've done before, is there anything more?"

"Yes, actually." Hiromi said. "This was not my suggestion, let me tell you, but the third was insistent on it and sometimes I get tired of fighting with that man. It turns out that you'll have a partner during this."

Sato's eyes widened and she balled her hands into fists. "A partner? You know I work alone."

"I know, I know." Hiromi raised her hands in defense. "But this wasn't my decision, sometimes I really have no choice in matters like this. It might be good for you Sato, you working solo is dangerous in any situation and even more so in yours, a partner for this mission is actually a good idea not just for protection but also for pretenses."

"Pretenses? What pretenses?" Her patience was being tested through this entire thing she was sure.

"Actually, you are to be an escort, nothing unusual, except this time you will be yourself on the arm of a powerful and well known ninja of the Fire Country." Hiromi paused then looked at the young girl, pity in her gaze. "Hatake Kakashi."

"What?!"

* * *

Sato has to work beside Kakashi... but why is that such a bad thing? You'll find out. ;)

I hope this chapter pleased everyone. I'm a little bummed about no reviews, but I'm alive and still writing so it must not be that big of a deal. Thank you to my silent readers at least, you reading and following the story really means a lot and I'm glad that I have that at least. I've noticed that with my Avatar:TLA stories I get a lot more attention than with my Naruto stories.. I wonder why that is.

Anyway, I'll be off to the river with my family in a couple days and returning on the 9th but then I have a ton of things to do with moving into my dorm for college and all. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out by the time I'm all settled in.

Have a great 4th of July weekend to my American readers! And as for everyone else, have a great weekend all together! :)


	4. Chapter 4 - I can explain! Maybe

**Sugar**

"Stupid Hokage... fucking assignment... loyalty my ass..." Sato grumbled as she packed her bag for the trip, throwing a couple nice dresses and heels along with some makeup and hair products into a scroll right next to her senbon and kunai. Next was a box of jewelry for nice occasions and a fair collection of poisons just to be safe, the new one that Hiromi-sama had given her in the mix. Lastly, she threw in a couple poison lip-glosses for good measure.

Then it was off to the gate to meet her... oh how the word stuck in her throat and burned as it made it's way to her tongue... teammate. Long ago she swore off teammates, knowing it was much safer for everyone if she just did her work on her own. The Hokage was never too keen on this but he could go suck a fat one for all the poison master cared, but she would never say that aloud or express it in any way, that's simply not how a loyal ninja of Konoha behaved. Her mind was a free zone, however.

"Odd to see you here at the gate, Sato-chan." Kotetsu said as Sato made her way to him, papers in hand. "Don't you usually just have clearance to leave?"

She slammed the papers down in front of him in irritation then forced a smile to her face for his sake. "Things have changed for this mission. My partner should be on his way hopefully."

Izumo gave the girl a strange look. "Partner? Since when have you had a partner?"

"Ask Hokage-sama." She grumbled then sighed, completely deflated from all this irritation.

The pair laughed at the girl in front of them. "Poor Sato-chan, it'll probably be good for you even if you don't like it." Kotetsu said first, soon followed by his partner, "A ninja has to be flexible, Sato-san."

A twinkle shown in Sato's eye as something came to mind and she took on a seductive gaze as she leaned over the counter, pressing her breasts up in the process. "Oh you know how flexible I can be, don't you Izumo-kun? How could you doubt me?"

The chunin gate guard blushed at the suggestive nature of her tone. "But I- you- we never..."

Kotetsu laughed and slapped his partner on the back to break him from his trance. "Go easy on him, Sato-chan."

Sato's eyes returned to normal and she smiled brightly. "I've missed you boys." She then leaned far over the counter and planted a kiss on each man's cheek before sweeping up her paperwork and fluttering off with a wave. "Later boys!"

Neither one could have guessed it would happen, it's an odd occurrence even in the ninja villages. But somehow the timing was just right to land Kakashi's shunshin right in Sato's path. They collided and then ended up in a heap in the dirt, the poison master's leg slung over her partner's chest while her chest pressed into his neck and against his chin.

Sato scrambled off of him and bowed low, keeping her head down. "My apologies Kakashi-san, I didn't see you."

Kakashi watched the girl as he rose to his feet and brushed off his pants a little. In that moment he was quite thankful for his mask wearing habit in that it was covering the red that was tinting his cheeks. "No need Sato-san, it was only an accident, no harm done." How was it that this woman could affect him when he had dealt with situations that were much more... intimate? If he let his thoughts linger on how she felt on top of him the situation would get a lot harder to deal with so he forced himself to abandon the thought and focus on the mission, a much safer topic. "Shall we leave?"

Sato rose from her bow and looked at him confused until a glimmer of realization shone in her eyes. "Oh, oh yes! I almost forgot why it was we were here." She laughed, trying to ease her own embarrassment. "We should be on our way then."

* * *

Their first night was spent in a hotel, as was Sato's insistence. Kakashi only questioned it for the fact that most ninja didn't venture into town while traveling unless completely necessary, but Sato's argument was strong. She told him where they would be staying and took off, he simply didn't have the mental energy to argue with her. Plus there was no real harm in a nice soft bed for the night if that was what the lady desired, though Kakashi was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably either way so it was nothing to him.

Sato bounded over to him in a strangely graceful manner, Kakashi wasn't sure how, and waved a key up in front of him. "Half price, beat that Mr. Mask."

He smiled slightly, knowing he could with a free tree outside but it wouldn't matter anyway, her amusement was enough for him.

They made their way to the room indicated on the key, Sato unlocked it and pushed the door open to reveal a relatively small but quaint room with two beds, a full bathroom, small table, and large windows that were covered by thick drapes. It was a tight fit with everything, but there was plenty of space for the two ninja who had surely experienced worse.

"I'm going to take a shower," Sato said as she set her bag down on the bed closest to the window and started to rummage through it. "Running like that makes me sweaty and gross."

Kakashi listened to the shutting of the bathroom door and the water begin to run, set a few traps by the windows and door to the room, and finally decided it was safe enough to relax a little with his book, laying on the other bed with his arm behind his head and his book over his face. Almost a half hour had passed when the bathroom door opened again to reveal a freshly showered Sato, wet hair and all. She donned a thigh length black robe that clashed nicely again her pale skin, her dipping hair pinned up loosely so that strands still hung against her back.

Sato rose an eyebrow at her masked partner. "What?"

Kakashi then realized that he had been staring and turned his attention back to the pages of his book. "Nothing. How's the shower?"

The pink haired woman tilted her head to the side slightly and smirked for a fraction of a moment, noticing what his eye was telling that his mouth wouldn't say for a time he had been looking at her. "Refreshing." She then moved slowly to sit on the edge of his bed, crossing one leg over the other and allowing her robe to reveal the top of her thigh. "Have you read up on the details of the mission?"

"Yes, it seems you'll be doing all the real work," he said without looking up at her. "I'm just a face here."

"You're the main attraction, Kakashi-san." Sato said with a little laugh, leaning a fraction closer to the man. "I'm just your attractive young date."

"Mhmm." That was all the copy-nin could allow himself to say, knowing if he tried to give any other response it would bite him in the rear end by the conclusion of this mission at least if not the night.

Sato nibbled slightly on her lip, keeping keen focus on the man that simply refused to look at her or even acknowledge her. It was odd for her, on the missions she had been forced to have a partner she would always be fighting them off and end up having to threaten them with her lipgloss, promising them that she would always have it on and they would never know. It wasn't something she enjoyed dealing with, but it was what she had grown accustom to so a flip in the situation was a bit of a turn for her mind. Kakashi was certainly an interesting man, but that didn't change her situation and long time decision to keep men out of her life. Still... something pulled her closer to him... the look in his eye when he would let her look, the way he spoke, the simple movement of his body, it all made her want to be closer to him against her better judgment.

She licked her lips, clean, harmless, safe. Sometimes it helped to know that nothing lingered on them even after the harsh cleaning she did of her mouth and surrounding areas just to be on the safe side every night. She brought her hands up to her face discreetly, smelling them to make sure no poison material was there either. A sigh almost escaped her lips, she was completely safe. The kunoichi leaned in closer to her teammate, her hand resting on the bed by his hip.

Kakashi could feel every move she made, he knew what she was doing and wasn't quite sure when he planned to stop her. Because of course he was going to stop her, but when? She wasn't touching him, they were safe there. Her clothes were still on, relatively, so that was alright. She hadn't mentioned anything... outside the mission guidelines. Kakashi took a moment to congratulate himself on the wording of that thought, the other options not being as safe as that was. How much closer would he let her get? How much closer... did he want her? It was a dangerous thought to begin with, and the copy-nin wasn't sure how long he wanted to entertain it. Somehow it lingered in his mind and he found it hard to keep his eyes focused on the book in his hands instead of wandering to the woman sitting at his feet.

"You're being rather quiet, Kakashi-san." The words left her mouth in a much softer tone than she had intended, but she decided that was the loudest she was able to speak at this point. "Is there something you'd like to talk about? The mission, perhaps? How we plan to go about this? I mean, we've never worked together before, it might be a good idea to have some set... rules."

For kage's sake, he could control his eyes, his hands, mostly his mind, and pretty much every other part of his body, but Kakashi's darn nose just wouldn't let up. He had smelled her the moment she came out of the bathroom and the closer she got the stronger the smell became. It wasn't just soap or perfume that he smelled, like most thought and put all their efforts into, it was her actual bodily scent that was different for every person. Sato's was rich and strong, only slightly tainted by chemicals which proved she took great care to rid her body of anything that might linger on her, a true poison master by all accounts that he was familiar with. With every breath through his nose, he felt his resolve and control weakening, and it wasn't even because a half naked woman was slowly invading his personal space, though that didn't help the situation either. His strong nose had become a good tool in his ninja tool belt, but right now he cursed the canine like strength of it.

Delicate fingers gently gripped the top of his book and started to push it down so he was forced to look at the woman next to him. He knew he couldn't hide anything from her when she looked in his one visible eye, that was all she needed to dive right into his thoughts and emotions without any effort at all. So he gave up fighting, he let her take his book from his hand, let her move in closer so her hip pressed into his, let her lean over him until her chest brushed against his just slightly.

It wasn't until her hand moved up to his face that he was able to stop her, taking the small fingers in his. "Normal protocol... that should be plenty of rules, yes? Sato-san...?"

Sato stared into that one eye fiercely, taking in everything it gave her, then finally forced herself to respond to the man beneath her. "Yes, that should be fine."

The look he gave her was familiar, she'd seen it from him before but also from someone that existed only in her past now. It was a strong stare, one that not many could ignore once noticed. As memories filled her mind, Sato decided it was best to let go of these strange desires and actions so as not to dig up a past she wasn't prepared to face. She looked away and started to move from his side, but when she tried to pull away from him, he gripped her hand tighter and made her attention return to his face and that stare.

"What are you doing, Kakashi-san?"

His eye wouldn't leave her and his hand never loosened. "I... don't know..." Then his other hand moved of it's own free will and found itself on her pale yet reddened cheek; blushing from the heat of the shower she just came from, he decided as the safest explanation.

"You're not... making sense..." Sato said weakly, helplessly allowing him to pull her in closer to him and thwarting all her efforts to distance herself from a situation she was losing control of.

"I know." Kakashi whispered, closing his eye reflexively for what he knew was coming.

"Please... please stop."

The quiver in Sato's voice made Kakashi open his eye quickly to find that the woman above him had started tearing up. Terrified that he had done something seriously wrong, the masked man quickly released her hand and face, resulting in her quick jump back onto the bed she had claimed. He wasn't sure what he should do, thinking that comforting her was out of the question simply because he wasn't about to get within a few feet of her after what had happened.

Sato's shoulders shook slightly and she rubbed at her eyes as she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... you just... your eye it..."

Kakashi stood and turned his back to her, not wanting to face the emotions that the woman in front of him was having trouble controlling. "Don't worry about it, I'm just going to go do a perimeter check." Then he started to make his way to the door even though he knew it was completely pointless to do a perimeter check in a situation like this but it was his only option out right now.

"Kakasht, wait!" Sato reached for his arm but he was quicker than her, taking a hold of her wrist before she came close to touching him.

"I said don't worry about it, we don't need to talk about it." His tone was empty and professional, much worse than his usual stoic tone of voice.

"But we do," Sato argued, regaining her strength and confidence in herself. "You don't know what just happened."

"I don't need an explanation."

Sato stood and pulled her wrist out of his grip, though it didn't take much effort as he let go on the first indication that she wanted released. She walked around him to stand in front of him and looked up at his face. "Maybe not, but I need you to listen."

Kakashi couldn't deny her no matter how much he wanted to walk right past her and out that door, so he nodded slightly and sat on the edge on his bed. Sato relaxed a little and sat on the edge of her bed so she was facing him.

"If I know you like I think I do I'm sure you've done your research on me and know what it is that I can do," she began, fiddling with the tie of her robe. "Your eyes, or eye, tell me all kinds of things that you have no control over. I'm used to this with people and I use it to my advantage, it's been this way my entire life."

"I'm aware of this." Kakashi said, staring at the floor. "What did you read from me that gave you such a fright then?"

The poison master gave a large sigh and hung her head low. "Nothing definitive... exactly... it's just the look in your eye is the same as someone I used to know. Someone... who was in love with me."

The copy-nin chuckled, finding it was the only response that he could give.

Sato bit her lip hard and tried not to cry. "You don't... get it Kakashi..."

He finally focused his grey eye on her, irritated. "What? What do I not understand Sato?"

She couldn't stop herself from wringing her hands, stalling slightly before she had to let out the truth. "It's just... I... I killed him."

* * *

You hate me now, don't you? Sorry about that.

Still no reviews... :( But more faves and follows, so thank you for that. Though just this once, could you drop a little review? Just a tiny tiny one? Maybe?

Either way, I do apologize for not getting this out on the time schedule that I promised, my first week of college was a little overwhelming and actually I'm posting this 5 hours before my morning class... so yeah. Hope you're all good and enjoyed this chapter to some degree.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5 - What we do for love

**Sugar**

The air in that room was heavy, thick with too many feelings and thoughts it would make most people choke. But for Sato is was a comfort in a way, reminded her that they could feel and think and give that out to those around them. It was like what she saw in people's eyes, but better, because everyone knew it was there. Though she wasn't entirely sure what her companion thought of the atmosphere, from what she could tell he simply seemed confused and lost in the words that she had given him. Of course she expected that reaction.

"You share his stare... Kakashi. That look you give me is just the same as the one I could never return to my dearest friend... Toshirama." Sato explained, her voice soft with a slight quiver.

Kakashi coughed and shook his head slightly then looked up at Sato for only a moment before he had to return his gaze to the floor. "So you... ahem... didn't love him?"

"Of course I loved him... he was my best friend, a precious person in my life... but I couldn't love him like he loved me. He knew this, I'm sure of that, but he was a stubborn person and wouldn't let it go." She smiled a little at the memory but it didn't last, the pain becoming too strong to find any joy in the thought. "He was so angry at me when I started working in the seduction field, said it was beneath me. That's when I should have taken his feelings seriously... but I didn't... I ignored it so that I wouldn't have to feel bad for hurting him. I was selfish."

"He shouldn't have pushed himself on you if he knew your true feelings." Kakashi's tone was almost hateful, scaring Sato a little. "He hurt himself Sato, you didn't do it."

Long dark pink hair swayed as she shook her head. "No matter how much you tell me that, no matter who tells me, I can never believe it. It's because of me that he died, I didn't pay enough attention and I expected too much from him when I should have known he couldn't handle it."

Her tone forced him to looked at her, and his gaze softened. She shook slightly, her arms against her chest and her hands on her face, she was pulling herself in closer as though she wanted to become as small as possible. He was forcing her to go through this pain for his own selfish needs and desires, was an explanation really worth it? Kakashi bit his lip, hard, not caring if it bled and shown through his mask. He needed to know. He is no better than the man that was causing Sato internal pain with a memory, no better, having no control over the things he felt and wanted either.

"Tell me... what happened."

Sato shut her eyes tight. "He requested to be my partner... for a mission in which I would be traveling into enemy territory and seducing a clan heir, killing him with one of my poisons. I shouldn't have let it happen, should have taken any punishment I was given to make sure that Toshirama wouldn't see me in the arms of another man, I should have known the pain it would cause him and what it would make him do." She shook her head and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. "He... had to watch... and when I returned from my job well done..."

_**Flashback**_

"_Did you enjoy it?"_

_Sato raised an eyebrow. "What? Killing him? It's not exactly something I like doing but orders are orders."_

_Her partner laughed with a sorrow that Sato could feel as though it was a slap in the face. "Orders are orders? Really? Come on Sato, just admit it, you loved the way he touched you, held you down so he could fuck you against the wall. How did his dick feel inside you?"_

_The poison master grit her teeth and glared at her partner. "Shut up Toshirama, you know you're not suppose to discuss my work like that, it's more than what you understand. You shouldn't have taken this mission to begin with if you can't handle the facts of it."_

_Within a second he had her pinned against the door she just came in from, her hands together above her head while he held her face to keep her eyes on his. "Why Sato? Why wont you let me touch you like that? I know you see it, I know you see what I feel for you, it's so much more than anything any of those men could give you. So why? Why can't you love me too?"_

_Sato struggled against his grip, but he was bigger than her and stronger. "Toshi, stop it now, my body is still covered in poison that will kill you."_

_His dark and sad laughter filled her ears. "It doesn't even matter anymore, if I have to die to feel you against me... then so be it." He slammed his lips on to hers then, kissing hard and forcing his tongue in her mouth. The hand that held her face moved down her body, touching much more gently than Sato had expected after the way he had been treating her. When he finally pulled his mouth away from hers, Sato looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Oh Toshi, no... let me go, please, I need to make an antidote before the poison reached your heart. Just let me save you... please... You can do anything you want to me, just let me save you!" She screamed those last words, struggling even harder._

_He smiled that kind yet sad smile he would always give her. "Sweet Sato... you know it's too late... I'm sorry I had to do it like this, but I can't live knowing that you don't love me... and I needed to feel your kiss just once. I'm happy to die by the spider's kiss..."_

_Sato stared into his eyes, memorizing the final stare he gave her as he started to grow limp against her. His grip had weakened enough that she was able to pull away from him and then he fell to his knees in front of her. "No... no no no... don't leave me like this..." She started to fumble through her bag, looking for anything that might save his life._

"_Sato..." Toshirama said weakly, lifting his hand just barely, trying to reach out to her, tears now in his eyes as well. "It's happening... please... kiss me..."_

_Knowing it was the last thing she could do for her long time best friend, Sato went to her knees and took his face in her hands. "I do love you Toshirama, I love you." And she kissed him with the love she could give him, though she knew it was nothing compared to the love he wanted from her. Soon his body went limp in her arms but she couldn't bare to leave his lips until she needed to breath and his head finally fell against her shoulder. She held onto him and sobbed into his long dark hair._

_**End Flashback**_

"Hokage-sama covered it up, saying that Toshirama died at the hands of enemy nin while protecting me... he was a war hero by the end of it." She spoke with a dark emptiness in her tone. "On the day of his funeral... my parents forced me to go... said it was my duty to face him and send him off. His mother hugged me... thanked me for caring for her son and told me that he truly did love me and would have wanted it this way." Sato gave a dark laugh. "She hugged her son's murderer... and I couldn't even build up enough courage to tell her the truth. She still comes to see me you know... still hugs me, still smiles at me, completely blind to the fact that I killed her only child."

Kakashi stared at her wide eyed, and realized what it was that he had seen in her and how he had connected with her all this time. She had a darkness in her that matched his own, blood of a comrade stained her hands, or rather her lips, and she still fought loyally for her village. The difference was the reasoning, as her friend's sacrifice was a selfish one and continued to give Sato pain even though it wasn't even her fault. He used her... and that infuriated Kakashi. That man had no right to say her loved her if he was willing to cause her this much pain. This woman who was barely past childhood had given her life, her body, and her sanity to protect her village however she was told. She was stronger than he was as she hadn't run from the people that cared for her, she still tried to be happy and be with the ones she loved. So why then was she forced to bare a pain that was never meant to be hers? All with a smile on her face...

"Now you know... what kind of person I am... what I've done... feel free to-" Sato was cut off as Kakashi stood, distracting her from her rambling degrading of herself. She looked up at him and his serious gaze, she saw what he felt and noticed something that shocked her completely... his feelings for her had changed... they were stronger.

He leaned down to her and cupped her cheek with one hand. "I don't know if I can do anything to end the pain he caused you... but I can promise to never let you feel like that because of me." Then he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Even through the mask on his face, Sato felt something beautiful in that one gesture and was brought to tears once again, though these were tears of a joy that she wasn't familiar with.

The remainder of the night they shared one bed, simply sleeping next to one another and enjoying the feel of each other. Kakashi slept soundly for the first time since before he could remember, and was pleased to wake up with a mess of fluffy dark pink hair in his face and a beautiful woman clinging to him in her sleep, so he held her tighter.

* * *

"Are you going to be able to do this, Kakashi-san?" Sato asked, looking at her masked companion out of the corner of her eye.

Kakashi had actually dressed up, at least out of ninja attire, in western style clothes as was generally the norm in places like this. He wore black slacks and a light blue green button up shirt with a dark blue tie. His mask and hitai-ate still in place. To Sato he looked incredible, but the copy ninja wasn't so fond of his outfit.

"I'll suffer through it." he said with a smirk under his mask and put his lips next to the ear of the girl on his arm, whispering softly. "You should probably call me Kakashi... Sato."

Sato blushed bright and nodded her head quickly. "Y-you're right, sorry... Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled a little and patted her hand. Anyone could see that she was a very sexy woman, but he was happy to know he was lucky enough to see just how cute she could be.

The couple made their way up the stairs to a giant estate and were welcomed at the door by two attractive maids in uniforms that seem a bit too revealing for the help and might be more fitting for women spinning on poles, but neither of them appeared to mind or at least didn't let on about it. They were led into a large sitting room where the man of the house was found with his wife close to his side and a rather young looking but still very attractive maid was on his other side, pouring tea for him and his wife.

"Hatake Kakashi and his... companion are here, sir." One of the maids that had led them there announced to her employer.

"Ah Kakashi-san! It's a pleasure to finally have you in my home, come sit." The councilman said and gestured to a loveseat close to the one he and his wife shared. The two ninja bowed and offered their thanks before taking a seat. "So," he started, sipping his tea. "How were you able to get out of that village? I know the Hokage has been keeping you quite busy, far too busy to come to any of my other invites of course."

"I have actually started training a team of genin, they have kept me very busy. I do apologize that it has taken this long to pay you a visit. Thank you again for inviting me Hideki-san." Kakashi said with a politeness he didn't usually show.

"The ninja world does that to a man!" The councilman laughed. "It was the same way for your father. He never had much time for pleasant get-togethers either. But oh well, the past is done, you're here now and tonight we are going to have a very delightful party. My dearest Mei planned the whole thing!" He gripped his wife's hand and smiled at her lovingly to which she returned.

"Since you were able to make it, Hatake-san, I've decided to make it in your honor." Mei said with a kind smile. "We're so glad you could come, everyone else will be just as pleased."

Kakashi nodded to her. "Thank you, there was no need to go to all the trouble."

During all the pleasantries Sato kept a smile on her face and pretended to be invested in what those around her were talking about, but in actuality she was paying close attention to everyone's gestures and eyes. Though the couple in front of them seemed to be very happy, there was a tension between them that was mostly coming from the woman. And the councilman seemed to be giving all of his attention to his wife but there was a way he looked at and acknowledged the maid that hadn't left his side. She would pour his tea and he would thank her, looking at her for just a bit too long, and when she moved back behind the loveseat her master and his wife shared it was easy for Sato to see that her gaze didn't leave him for a moment. In her eyes was something else as well, longing, desire, perhaps love but if it was it was only the love of a young girl infatuated with an older man that showered her with attention.

This was the girl. Sato had her target.

* * *

I'm so so so so thankful to see reviews! Oh my gosh yay! My two reviewers really made me happy, and then there were new people following which also gave me much joy. :) Thank you everyone for all that you do!

So let me know what you think on this chapter, it's very special to me and I tried really hard on it. I hope you all like it.

Until next time!


End file.
